Stories: Serapis Storming
'Story by: 'CaptainRustbolt21 and Redfork2000 Plot Desperate to grab the loot of their enemy, the Purple Planet Federation, the Serapis Pirate Fleet, led by Captain Goldbeard, resorted to hiring one of the most powerful mercenaries in the galaxy: Captain Galactic Shell! With the PPF's most powerful ships and troops completely overpowered, Skylight, Hot Star, and Nebula Shine decide to go to Earth and call Captain Red Shell and his team for help. Will the Sword of Crabbagnon counter the sword of the warrior from another galaxy? Characters * Nebula Shine * Skylight * Hot Star * The Purple Planet Federation (PPF) ** King Albert ** Greylon Leader ** Cornian Leader (Crimson) ** Gorlonian Leader ** Darkerlan Leader * Captain Red Shell * Captain Galactic Shell * Serapis Piracy Fleet (SPF) ** Captain Goldbeard Story In the midst of a large space battle, the Purple Planet Federation fought against an army of space pirates in their spaceships. Despite being severely outnumbered, the pirates continued the attack, losing many of its space fighters in the process. In the pirate ship, a blue alien wearing pirate attire is steering the pirate flagship away from other spaceships. * Captain Goldbeard: Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! Those death-seeking landlubbers just never knew when to quit! First mate! Send in more pirate Man-O-Wars! * First Mate Serapis: But, Cap'n- * Captain Goldbeard: I sey do it! The Serapis pirate then took off. Just then, a Serapis pirate comes in, battle damaged. * Serapis Pirate #1: Cap'n! There be Cornian and Gorlonian carrier ships docking up the port bow! * Captain Goldbeard: (surprised) Ye be runnin' a rig on me, old salt! * Serapis Pirate #1: I mean it, Cap'n! Back at the battlefield, an army of Serapis pirates came into the port bow, where they encounter the Cornian and Gorlonian carrier ships. The carrier ships then open the entrance doors and out came Cornian and Gorlonian Soldiers. * Cornian Soldier #1: This ends now, you space pirates! * Gorlonian Soldier #1: This means war! The Gorlonian soldiers and Cornian soldiers charge towards the Serapis pirates and engage in combat. While that's happening, there are powerful lasers coming from a distance. It's a Darkerlan battleship. * Darkerlan Soldier #1: Those pirates won't live to see the end of this battle! The Darkerlan battleship's lasers were powerful enough to destroy several of the Serapis' own battleships, despite their best efforts at damaging the Darkerlan battleship. Meanwhile, at the Serapis pirate flagship, the Serapis pirates are suffering casualties from the combined forces of the Gorlonian and Cornian soldiers. * Serapis Pirate #2: (firing at a Gorlonian soldier) I be sure you be sent to Davy Jones' Locker! (gets shot by a Cornian fireball) Argh! * Serapis Pirate #3: (grabbing a two-way radio) It be no use, Cap'n! We be severely outnumbered, and we be losin' more buccaneers than that one battle with them Zortigians! We need to leave now! Back at the flagship bridge, Captain Goldbeard grabs a two-way radio and responds. * Captain Goldbeard: We can't, laddie! It be just a minor setback! * Serapis Pirate #3 (radio): That's what ye said when we fought the Zortigians, Cap'n! * Captain Goldbeard: Well, this time, laddie, I mean it! I know we can- Suddenly, the flagship shakes, sending the captain to the other side of the bridge. * Serapis Pirate #1: (rushes towards the pirate captain) Cap'n Goldbeard! Ye okay? * Captain Goldbeard: (helped back up by the pirate) Ugh... Yah. I be okay. What happened?! * Serapis Pirate #4: (comes in) Serious problem, Cap'n! Our ship's hull be greatly damaged by a Sparkling Flagship torpedo! It be barely holding on! One more hit, and this baby be done fer! The captain looks afraid. Very afraid. After a moment of absorbing the information, he sighs. * Captain Goldbeard: Hail the Sparkling flagship. See if whoever be commanding there can call off the attack. * Serapis Pirate #4: Aye-aye, Cap'n. The Serapis Pirate then goes to a control panel and starts to type in some commands. While this happens, Skylight, who is piloting the Sparkling flagship, receives the signal from the Serapis flagship. * Hot Star: What's going on, Skylight? * Skylight: It's a signal from their flagship. I think they're want to talk. * Hot Star: Talk to those thieves? Ha! * Nebula Shine: Hot Star, this could be a good chance to make peace with them. Let's see what they have to say. * Hot Star: But... * Skylight: I agree with Nebula Shine. * Hot Star: Fine... Skylight opens a channel to talk with the captain. * Captain Goldbeard (Channel): Alright, Skylight. Ye won this battle. This ship 'ere has taken more than enough punishment. Call off the attack and we be on our way. * Skylight: Understood. * Hot Star: What? It's over already? * Nebula Shine: I'm glad this war can end. * Skylight: (calls the commanders of the other civilizations) Alright everyone, mission completed. They gave up! * Greylon Commander: Good. * Cornian Commander: No one can resist our power. * Gorlonian Commander: Woo! That was great! * Darkerlan Commander: Finally, we can go back home. * Captain Goldbeard (Channel): But heed this, Sparklings! We Serapis aren't givin' up just yet! You may have won this battle, but not this war! I be seeing you next time, landlubber... Category:Stories The Serapis Captain then closes the channel. Then, the Sparking Trio and the PPF Commanders then see the Serapis Flagship and its surviving, but severely damaged, battleships and fighters leave the planet. * Skylight: Well, our job is done. * Hot Star: Yeah, but we can't rest just yet. Those Serapis will be coming back soon. We can't let our guards down.Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21 The PPF then had their battleships leave while they have other ships clean up the mess caused by the battle. Meanwhile, in a faraway moon, the severely-damaged Serapis flagship docks itself near the moon, as pirate warriors leave the ship while other buccaneers come in to repair the ship. At the pirate's cove (which was a large cave in the moon), the Serapis captain was at his private quarters, apparently drowning his sorrows with Lemogon Rum. A pirate then enters the quarters. * Serapis Pirate: Ahoy, Cap'n Goldbeard? Tough day at the Seven Galaxies? * Captain Goldbeard: (Deadpan tone) Just leave me be, ye carouser. * Serapis Pirate: I be soberin' up, Cap'n. Listen, I know this is yer first major defeat in space as Cap'n- * Captain Goldbeard: Ye forgot to mention the Zortigian ambush. * Serapis Pirate: Aye, but we never speak of that... Listen, I have an idea, but it be quite costly to our fortunes. * Captain Goldbeard: ... Alright, bucko. I be listenin'. * Serapis Pirate: We may have plentiful of Serapis pirates in our cove, it be made obvious that it ain't enough to the combined forces of the PPF. After all, they be not each a one-man army, aye? * Captain Goldbeard: Aye. What are ye going with this? * Serapis Pirate: Well, Cap'n, I suggest we hire a bounty hunter. * Captain Goldbeard: Bounty hunters ain't one-men armies. * Serapis Pirate: Aye, but this one is! The Serapis pirate then hands the pirate captain a flyer that says "BOUNTY FOR HIRE" on it. The captain takes the flyer and, upon closer examination, gasps in shock. * Captain Goldbeard: Captain Galactic Shell? * Serapis Pirate: The Scrouge of the Seven Galaxies... * Captain Goldbeard: Are ye mad?! I hear rumors 'bout the scoundrel! He- * Serapis Pirate: Apologies if I sound I like be startin' a mutiny, but we have no other choice! With them civilizations of the federation together, they be an unstoppable force! The captain then takes a minute to absorb the information. He then sighs and places the flyer onto his table. * Captain Goldbeard: Fine, bucko. If it the plundering of the federation needs the might of the scrouge, then recruit him, we shall. Prepare the battleships and alert the Pirate Generals. Have them search for every corner of the galaxy for Captain Galactic Shell! Make sure they knew to steer clear of Zortigian territory and be sure to plunder any smaller, weaker ships. Understood? * Serapis Pirate: Aye-aye, Cap'n! The Serapis pirate then leaves the quarters to inform the Pirate Generals. Then, while the flagship is still in repair, the battleships then take off to find the legendary Captain Galactic Shell. Three days later, we see a damaged, but still perfectly functional, Serapis battleship still searching the cosmos, with the Serapis pirate in the crow's nest apparently dozing off on the job. * Serapis Pirate: (snoring) ZzzZZzzZz... ZZZzzZzzzZz... Zzz- (A shadow looms over the pirate, causing him to snort) ZZehsaza... Hmm... Eh? (wakes up and saw what was casting the shadow) SHIVER ME TIMBERS! It be Cap'n Galactic Shell's ship! The ship of Captain Galactic Shell continues to loom over the Serapis battleship. Inside the ship, Captain Galactic Shell was counting his rewards from his previous mission. * Captain Galactic Shell: Annihilating an entire army of Jackelpillars in one morning. I can't think of a better way to begin a day. Being the strongest swordfighter in the galaxy really does pay. Though sometimes I wish there was a real challenge somewhere. Out of all the warriors I've faced, not one of them has been able to offer me a decent challenge. None of them has proven to be a worthy opponent. Is there no one in this galaxy capable of giving me the battle of my life? Suddenly, Captain Galactic Shell notices that his ship is being hailed. When he goes to open a channel, he meets with the Serapis Pirate General. * Serapis Pirate General: Ahoy, Captain Galactic Shell. We apologize if we be interruptin' anything. Our Cap'n be requesting your swordsmanship in our quest to pillage the Purple Planet Federation, assumin' that ye be available fer the moment. * Captain Galactic Shell: Hm... I may have time to attend to his request. But that depends... what does he have to offer?